


Sister Dearest

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-13
Updated: 2011-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because in Carthak, everything is a soap opera - as Kalasin proves to Roald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dearest

"Kaddar knows Binur isn't his, right?"

Kalasin doesn't flinch when she turns to look at her brother. Roald was sent in their father's place to personally deliver aid after Carthak's last brutal earthquake, and it is the first time he had seen her son.

"Yes," she confesses, pulling her braids over her shoulder. He raises his eyebrows and she shrugs. "He and Zaimid are lovers, so he lets me have who I please."

"What about the lady Saraiyu?"

"She has her own lover, as well." A feline curve of her mouth lets him know who that is. "So tell me, how did you figure out Kaddar isn't Binur's father? And keep it quiet, please. My son will rule regardless, but I doubt our nobles would take kindly to discovering their ruler isn't of their blood."

Roald isn't sure he likes this sister, so calculating and ambitious. He says, "It's obvious he's pure Tortallan. The shape of the nose, the brown hair, the eyes—he looks like Wyldon, to me."

"Good guess, brother," Kalasin says airily, eyes gleaming, "but I shan't say either way."


End file.
